


Zayn's Coming Out

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Older Liam, Underage Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Zayn comes out to his father, Liam. They end up 69ing and Zayn is covered in his father's cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn's Coming Out

Liam was always a worrisome person, it was in his nature. Now with his child it had increased tenfold. Ten years ago he had knocked a girl up in high school, had a son and she left town practically still connected to the baby by the umbilical cord. At seventeen years old Liam was a single father with a shitty part time job and high school to still finish.

Thankfully his parents did in fact help him out so he could finish school, go to Uni to study engineering then get a good job and provide for him and his son Zayn. He had known the girl he knocked up was of Pakistani decent so he wanted something unique and also something tying his heritage to his son. Zayn seemed the perfect name and since it did in fact mean ‘beautiful’ it fit like a glove. Because Zayn was beautiful.

Ever since Liam laid eyes on his son, olive skinned with ink black hair and big brown eyes, just like his daddy, he had fallen for his son. He did everything for Zayn and the two were extremely close as the young boy grew up. They now lived in a small two bedroom flat near Liam’s parents and the father worked at a design firm in the city.

As stated before, Liam was a worrier and it was almost constant daily, from the bills getting paid, making sure the fridge was stocked with food and anything that dealt with Zayn. Now was no different. His son, who usually was effervescent, mature for his age but still goofy at times, precocious and all around ‘good’ kid was not himself lately.

He was shutting down for some unknown reason. He never really smiled anymore, didn’t like going out to play with his mates too often and usually kept to himself in his room, only coming out to eat and use the restroom. Liam being the concerned father, and intuitive at that, noticed from the get go and asked Zayn repeatedly what was bothering him.

Zayn would flash his cutest smile saying nothing was wrong or he was tired then kiss his dad on the cheek and disappear into his room for hours on end. This went on for weeks and one day Liam wasn’t even thinking as he opened his son’s bedroom door to see him sitting at his desk with the computer on, “Zee, what did you want for-“

“Ah!” The little boy yelped and nearly sprang from the chair and quickly closed whatever he was looking at clearly raising suspicion.

“Zayn, what are you doing?” He asked sternly with one bushy eyebrow raised.

“Nothing daddy.” Zayn oozed on his sweet innocent voice that he would only use when he knew he shouldn’t have been doing something.

“Uh huh.” He ran a hand through his short dark hair and knew his son was bullshitting him.

“Promise.” Zayn raised up his small hand with three fingers. Liam decided to just let it go. Kid was probably looking at porn, everyone did. He wasn’t exactly too keen on his son finding things that even grown adults shouldn’t look at so he made a mental note to go through the computer and try and set up a parental blocker.

“What did you want for dinner buddy?” He asked and the tension in the room seemed to lift and he smirked seeing the apprehension drain from Zayn’s small face.

“I’d really like mac & cheese dad.” He nodded his head as if there were more people deciding than him.

“You got it; I’ll call you when it’s ready.” And he left without a single word.

Absentmindedly stirring the pot of creamy pasta he thought that if his son was looking at porn he was thankful he didn’t catch him wanking off. At ten years old it seemed too early for anything sexual to pass through a boy’s mind but then he remembered he was just as curious and even got a girl knocked up at seventeen.

He then thought about how he didn’t want to become a grandfather before forty. His face paled slightly.

XXXX

After dinner was finished, Zayn took his nightly bath, Liam read him a story and within minutes the little boy was spread limbs and unconsciousness. Liam took that time to grab his son’s laptop-shoot him alright, he’s ten and wanted a computer, helped in school anyway-then made his way out to the living room as to not wake him.

He opened up the screen and it came to life, Liam chuckled seeing that band Zayn was so obsessed with as the wallpaper then opened his internet. The usual home page came up and since he figured Zayn wasn’t that smart then he didn’t erase his history.

There was the usual mixture of things, facebook-his grandmother insisted so she could see more pictures of her only grandson, twitter-who the fuck has a twitter at ten, tumblr and Liam didn’t even know what that was then there were some random ones.

Ones that seemed a little off putting. Chat rooms. Gay chat rooms.

Then there was one with cut off text, a question into google. Liam opened it.

On the screen in the search bar was typed: what does it mean when boys like boys?

Fuck.

He searched through the articles that his son had opened reading information on the homosexual lifestyle, some were informative and well done and some were…not.

He looked through them for an hour wondering and betting that this was why Zayn was acting so strange lately. He was having these thoughts in his head and he had no one to talk to. It did hurt Liam deep inside that his only son couldn’t come and talk to him about it but he was just a little boy and with the stigma of being gay still rampant in the world, it was understandable.

Liam had no problem if his son was gay-no being a grandfather before forty that’s for fuck right-and he wouldn’t even try to be THAT dad saying it was a ‘phase’ or some bullshit. If Zayn liked boys, he liked boys. What of it?

And it would be extremely hypocritical if he had a problem since he had in fact done the bi thing in college and even outside of college. He fancied both sexes, he did in fact prefer women, but there were a few blokes he dated and slept with regularly. He hadn’t had anyone in over two years though now that he was thinking of it. Not that he couldn’t, he was broad shouldered and muscled and toned in all the right places.

Just didn’t have the time, willingness or energy really.

Seeing the chat room link had him opening it to see a conversation his son had had, his screen name was BradfordBadBoi-Liam chuckled at that cause Zayn was nothing if not sugar with eyes, but he was talking to someone named SinfullyDelicious69xxx.

Liam gulped. He prayed that his son wasn’t exposing himself or planning to meet up with people. He read through the conversation and Zayn was blunt and straight forward and honest about whom he was. He didn’t give away any information that could hurt him but he did say he was ten, he thought about boys instead of girls, and he just figured out what gay meant.

This person was actually really nice, kind even, to his son. He had found out this kid was only a few years older than Zayn and that was a bit of a relief and the stranger told him about coming out and yes it was hard but nothing was wrong and the usual uplifting sentiments that come with it. Liam smiled at that.

He closed the laptop because he was exhausted from a long day and set it gently back onto Zayn’s desk. His little mouth was wide open and he was snoring softly, long black eyelashes resting on the tops of his cheeks, hands slightly curled above his head.

Liam tucked him in better since one of his feet had actually fallen off the side and set him right with a kiss on the forehead and a whispered, “I love you no matter what Zee.” And shut the door.

XXXX

“Zayn love, can you come in here please?” Liam called from his bedroom on his own laptop. He could hear his son muttering about somewhere in the house and he just wanted to have this talk and let Zayn know that everything was okay, he didn’t have to hide.

The little boy came walking in wearing his sweat pants and little beater with his black hair mussed on his head, “Yeah dad?”

“Come up here. I need to talk to you.” He patted the side of the bed as he closed his computer and removed his glasses. Zayn didn’t move.

“You’re not in trouble, I just need to know something okay?” His voice was softer and he smiled.

Zayn looked to visibly relax and climb up on the bed and mimicked his father by crossing his ankles and leaning against the head board looking up with his beautiful brown eyes, “Yeah?”

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought of how exactly to go about this, this was a sensitive subject, “You know I love you no matter what right?”

“Uh yeah?” Zayn looked more than confused now. His dark little eyebrow quirked up.

“And no matter what you do in life as long as you’re not hurting anyone or yourself that won’t change.”

“I guess?” Zayn’s voice went higher as he answered.

“Zee, is there something you want to tell me?”

Zayn pursed his lips and looked like he was concentrating. Really hard actually. He had this adorable expression that most kids do when racking their brains for something. “Nope.” He smiled toothy at his father.

“Zayn you can tell me anything you know. Anything at all and I’ll still love you.” Liam was nudging his son closer to the truth hopefully.

“I know.” Zayn said quieter this time and he really looked as small as he was. Dwarfed by his muscular father.

“Anything baby, school, friends, girls.” He paused for good measure. “Boys.”

That’s what had Zayn’s face snap up and his eyes began to dart back and forth from his hands to his father’s kind face. Liam placed a hand to his shoulder, Zayn flinched, “It’s okay. I know.”

“How? Am I that obvious?” His voice was tinkling and scared.

“No love, a father just knows.” He blatantly lied. He didn’t want Zayn to not trust him and find out he had gone through his computer. That was something he’d keep to himself.

“I’m sorry I’m gay dad.” Zayn whispered out and a tear fell down his cheek.

Liam scooped him up and held him close, “Hey, hey shush now, there’s nothing to be sorry about. I love you no matter who you love. Boys or girls, it’s okay Zayn.” He rocked the boy a little bit then sat him down and the boy actually seemed better than he had in weeks now. The confession not exactly confessed but known.

“Really? Cause seriously dad, I’ve been going crazy about this for a while now.” Zayn said and he seemed much older right then.

“I know you have, don’t think I didn’t notice. Now come on, tell me all about it.” Liam smiled and had Zayn curl under his arm and his son talked.

He spoke of how he just didn’t think girls were pretty at all, didn’t like the perfume and the makeup and the dresses. No, he liked his guy friends, he liked that they could play outside and chase each other and play football and he liked the way the boys smelled and their hair was short and their chests were flat.

He continued saying how he had met some real nice people online who helped him out figuring exactly what he was, gay was the term, and he was just nervous about anyone knowing cause he knew like his father did, it wasn’t exactly welcomed by everyone. Then he spoke of his friend Louis from school.

“I really like him dad, he’s really cute and he’s funny and we get into trouble together but he takes the blame cause he said he thinks I’m pretty and he wants to marry me.”

“Ha, that’s great. I’d hold off until you’re a bit older though, don’t know how I’d feel having a ten year old son in law just yet.”

“I know, we’re gonna wait til after school then get married. Then we’re going to have sex.”

The air was knocked out of Liam’s lung in one fail swoop.

“Zayn, how do you know about sex?”

“Oh um, well.” Zayn chewed his lip because Liam’s tone drastically changed.

“Zayn.” He used that tone again. The one that was to not be ignored.

“Louis. He told me all about it and we watched these movies, I think they’re called pornos? Yeah pornos, but me and him watched them together one day at his house and then my willy got hard and so did his and we touched each other.” He let out in bit of a rush.

Puberty had struck the Payne household. Great.

“Zayn, what exactly did you do?” He wanted to know what his child was doing out of the house. At first he liked the idea of Louis, now not so much.

“We uh, well we pulled our willy’s for a while, he thought mine was weird since I don’t have that skin on the tip like he does. I like his tip skin, I think it’s fun. Tastes nice too.”

“What?” Liam couldn’t believe this. He was sort of happy that his son was so very open with him now but he didn’t like the fact that his ten year old boy was sucking dick.

He also didn’t like the fact that blood was rushing to somewhere it shouldn’t have.

“Yeah, it’s called a blowjob. Feels real nice, I like it when Louis does it to me. He’s really good at it. Wish he was here cause my willy’s all hard now and he usually helps me when we’re at his house or at school in the bathrooms.” Zayn sighed out and Liam looked down to see his son did in fact have a hard on tenting the front of his sweatpants. The boy kept mashing it down but all it did was make him moan.

Then Liam’s cock lurched. Zayn noticed.

“Daddy, your willy’s all hard too?” And before he could say anything, Zayn’s small hands were grasping the shaft and the father let out a moan and dropped his head back.

Then Zayn pulled down the front of his pajamas and tugged out his cock, the boy gasped, “Daddy, you’re so big.”

He wasn’t huge by an adult standard, decent seven inches but the head was wide and his foreskin stretched tight across it. His skin was a delicate tan while the tip was pink and the veins blue and Zayn’s olive skinned hands were a major contrast to his cock.

Zayn’s hands. Something like control kicked in.

“No Zayn, we can’t do this. This is wrong.” He tried to put away his cock that was now throbbing because Zayn had a grip on it that no ten year old should possess.

“But daaaad, your willy’s hard. I wanna make it go down and make that stuff come out. What did Lou call it? Oh yeah, cum! I wanna make you cum!” Zayn was so happy about his memory of the filthy word.

“No Zayn. Let go and we never speak of this again.” Liam tried to be stern but his resolve was breaking. This was his son. He created this human being with the very thing said being was holding-and beginning to tug-right now. He could go to jail for a long time, be shanked and officially destroy his good reputation and integrity with everyone he knew.

But his son wanted this. Almost seemed desperate for it. Liam would be lying if he said he didn’t sort of want it as well. He never found his son attractive and never had these kinds of thoughts but they were increasing as he didn’t move and just looked in his son’s eyes and how earnest they were. How they were pleading to help his dad out.

Also since they weren’t doing anything Zayn’s small hands were working up and down Liam’s shaft making the foreskin smear some precum that bubbled up from his large slit.

Now there comes a time in everyone’s life where you weigh the consequences of your actions, pick the correct way to handle the situation then follow through with what is necessary.

Then there are times when you throw caution to the wind and say ‘fuck it’.

Fuck it.

Liam leaned back and Zayn smiled wide and the man’s cheeks blushed because his own son looked ecstatic to be touching his cock. The man moaned again and shut his eyes feeling small soft hands work up and down his member. They were wringing his skin slightly making more clear liquid ooze out and coat the tip of his cock and he gasped when he felt a rough flick to the slit.

His eyes opened wide to see Zayn leaned forward, tiny between Liam’s thighs, and lapping at the head of his cock. He moaned again because it was probably the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen. That was until Zayn’s small mouth with those pretty pink lips wrapped around the tip and began to suckle.

That was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

His big brown eyes, just like his dad’s, looked up through his lashes while his tongue was swirling around the tip under the foreskin and Liam couldn’t believe that someone his age knew how to handle a cock like that. Especially a grown man’s cock.

That had him thinking and being protective as retarded as that sounds because your extremely underage son is sucking your cock and humming in happiness at the taste of your precum. But he had to ask, “Zayn, have you ever done this for anyone like daddy?”

Zayn popped off the tip and began to squeeze the foreskin around the head with one fist and jerk Liam off faster, “No, only Louis.”

“Okay.” Was all he could say. Zayn smirked and went back down this time taking more of the man’s shaft into his mouth. It was tight and wet and hot and his rough tongue was caressing the veins and prodding the slit and Liam was getting one of the best blowjobs of his life. The slurping sounds the boy made when reaching the tip were loud in the room paired with the whimpers from the boy and the moans of the man.

The boy bobbed his head over and over letting his small tongue rub friction up and down the underside of Liam’s member, the friction was intense across his tip that was squishy and sensitive. Zayn hummed around Liam’s cock as he worked up and down the shaft leaving it wetter and wetter each time. Liam’s head was spinning as his cock was bathed in wet heat and tight suction and when Zayn would tickle the slit with his tongue or nibble the foreskin with his lips it’d make the man’s toes curl tight.

The heat increased and so did Zayn’s movements until he pulled off, lips puffy and swollen, “Daddy, can we have sex.”

Liam’s cock throbbed in the boy’s hand. There was a part of him that wanted to, a really strong part, but then he didn’t want to be Zayn’s first, as fucking weird as that sounded. He wanted it to be with someone special, not his father. As fucking weird as that sounded again.

“No baby, I want that to be with someone special.”

“Like Louis? I like him. I want him to be my boyfriend.” His voice was slightly coarse and his cheeks were tinted pink and the boy continued jacking Liam off like it was an everyday occurrence. There was a small part of Liam that maybe hoped it would become that.

“Yes, like Louis. But um, do you know what sex even is?” Having the sex talk with your son while said son is jacking you off and periodically leaning down to kitten lick your slit isn’t normal but Liam was just going with it.

“Yeah, you put your willy in the other blokes bum and it feels good. I wouldn’t know. Never put anything up my bum.”

“Well uh, would you like me to show you how it’s done? We can’t have sex but up until that part.”

“Yes daddy please!” Zayn clasped his hands together looking like Christmas had come early. Liam groaned internally cause WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!

He told Zayn to get undressed and lay on the bed, the boy obliged and Liam soon stripped off his own clothes cause it was just too hot in the room and turned to see Zayn’s slim olive body waiting for him. His little cock sticking straight up at a thin but decent five inches long, his tip was glistening and a stream of liquid was ending in the peach fuzz of black hair on his small testicles.

“Okay Zayn, this will feel weird but it will feel good. Trust daddy okay?” Since when the fuck did he start calling himself ‘daddy’?

“Yes daddy.”

Oh yeah, when his title became defiled because his son said it with lust in his eyes and blood in his groin.

He pulled a bottle of lube out of his drawer and began to coat two of his fingers and pushed Zayn’s thighs apart to see a fluttering pink hole that was so little he didn’t think he could fit his cock in it without hurting the boy. Thankfully he wasn’t.

He circled the hole and dipped a tip of his finger in every so often and watched as Zayn bit his little lip and began to press harder against his father’s fingers. The tight rim was giving way with each intrusion and Liam finally pressed two thick fingers into the tightest hole he’d ever come across.

Zayn gasped and his back arched off the bed, “Oh daddy!”

Liam stilled and only just barely moved his fingers as his son’s breathing was heavier and then he was told to move. So he did. He began to slowly in and out of his son seeing the small cock of the boy swell each time he pressed in. He massaged the walls of him, feeling how smooth and velvety they were and the boy let out an adult grade moan when Liam angled his fingers and felt something hard. His sweet spot.

“Daddy more please. That felt so good.” His voice was breathy and low.

Liam began to massage that area over and over seeing Zayn’s small cock redden and become rigid. He leaned forward and took his son’s cock into his mouth and chuckled at the boy’s reaction of arching off the bed and gripping Liam’s short hair.

He scissored him open while swirling his tongue around the young boy’s cock for a while feeling him rigid and firm on his tongue, he tasted his son as well, his precum was sweet almost. Sugary even. Zayn was the one who stopped it, “Daddy, want you to cum when I do. Me and Lou do that.” And the boy actually wiggled off Liam’s fingers and he did make a protesting sound but then was pushing Liam back by his shoulders into the pillows.

“Okay, you suck me and do that thing with my bum while I suck you okay?” Zayn was so confident right now and without even waiting for an answer he swung his skinny leg over Liam’s chest so that his face was directly above the purpling cock of his father.

Zayn’s cock was dangling above Liam’s face. He moaned feeling that tight mouth wrap around his length once more and he looked down to see Zayn was sucking his cock with more vigor than before. His small tongue was swirling around Liam’s tip and licking up the sides. Liam was close.

He looked up seeing the fluttering pink hole of his son and stuck his fingers back into the sinful heat and tightness, Zayn whimpered around his cock sending warm air through his nose to tickle the man’s balls. Then he sucked in Zayn’s cock, small enough that the whole thing fit in his mouth and he sucked on it like a cow does on an udder, lots of rough tongue stimulation and then would swirl it around the impressive thick tip.

His fingers were shiny and glistening entering his boy over and over, the hole and tunnel were clamping down more often and with more force as he sucked him off, Zayn was now using one hand and his mouth to create this suction and reverse friction on Liam’s cock that he had never had before in his life. Zayn was good at this.

Liam sped up his intrusion into virginal heat and hooked his fingers to drag across the prostate of the boy, one…two…three…

Then Zayn whimpered high and his body shuddered above him and his hole clenched repeatedly around the thick digits and Liam had no time to react to his son’s cock pulsing in his mouth and sugary sweet cum filled his mouth. An impressive amount as well.

That’s what sent Liam over the edge and releasing an orgasm he hadn’t had in over two years into the young boy’s mouth. His cock throbbed and spurt pump after creamy pump of his cum into the boy’s mouth, he heard and felt the boy gulp and swallow about three times. It must have been a lot though because Zayn pulled off breathing heavy as Liam was still shooting and coated the boys face with spurt after spurt.

Liam’s body stretched, his eyes rolled back and Zayn pumped him through his orgasm with his fingers still buried deep in his ass.

“Wow daddy, that’s a lot.” He sounded so incredulous to the amount of liquid still escaping his father’s cock. It was now just dribbling out the slit and when Liam came back down from his high he noticed that Zayn had moved off him and sat waiting for him.

Liam looked over and moaned again. Zayn looked like he had a face mask on with how much white liquid dripped off. He looked down to see his crotch was completely soaked as were a part of the sheets and his eyes went back to Zayn’s face who was licking some off the corner of his mouth while a thick glob hung from his eyebrows dangling.

Zayn was drenched.

“Sorry baby didn’t mean to get you so messy.”

“S’fine, I like the taste. Although, no offense daddy, Lou tastes better.”

Liam soon cleaned the both of them off in the shower-no boundaries now-and Liam had told him that he could never talk about what they had done. Not even Louis. He explained that they hadn’t really done anything wrong-Liam was screaming in his head that yes the fuck he did but he squashed that quickly-and the only reason was because some people wouldn’t agree. Zayn nodded and said he wouldn’t tell a soul, their little secret, and since Zayn was such a trustworthy child and always kept his word and promises, Liam was proud he instilled that in him, he didn’t worry about anything.

There days went on as normal after that. Zayn never spoke of what happened and never offered to do anything with his father again. Liam was quite happy about that and he never initiated anything either. What they did was a onetime only deal and they both could live with that.

It was a few weeks later that Zayn had come in one Saturday with his eyes bright, cheeks flushed, lips a little puffy and some boy following behind him.

The little boy behind his son was as tall as Zayn but curvier, had caramel colored hair, a devious glint in his eyes but it was innocent enough and those eyes were a piercing shade of blue. They came in with their dirty jeans and t-shirts stuck to them, “Dad! This is Louis.”

Ah, the infamous Louis.

The little boy was timid and gave a small wave, “Hi.” His voice was high and squeaky.

“Hello Louis, Zayn’s told me so much about you.” He spoke to the boy then looked at his son.

“I was wondering since we got all dirty and stuff can he just take a shower here?”

“Sure buddy, that’s fine. Seems he can fit some of your stuff anyway.”

“And uh dad?”

“Yes Zayn?”

“We already asked his mom and she said yes but could Louis sleep over this weekend and just go to school with me on Monday? Please?” His son pleaded with him. Louis was blushing behind him.

“Sure, don’t see why not. After your shower would you like me to take you to get some things from your home for the weekend?” He asked Louis this time who’s smile was mesmerizing, at least his son had good taste in blokes.

“Yes! Thanks so much Mr. Payne!”

“Dad, you’re the best. Come on Lou, I’m gonna get you the best towel we have, has Sonic on it.” And the two boys skittered off down the hall with rapid talking. Liam chuckled hearing Louis refer to him as ‘the coolest dad ever’.

Soon enough he heard the shower running and noises died down slightly and he figured they were busy together. He still didn’t know how he was so calm about the fact his ten year old son was so sexual with another boy but kids do things like that and who was he to judge?

Yeah, cause someone who fingered, sucked off, got sucked off by, and completely coated your son in semen has any room to say anything. As long as the two were safe about it he didn’t really care. Liam had given him the condom talk as well and made Zayn promise that they would use them.

Zayn came back in the room and Liam looked up from his book, “Thought you were showering with Lou.”

“I will be in a minute, I just wanted to tell you something cause he’d be embarrassed.”

“And what’s that?”

Zayn leaned in slightly and whispered out, “Me and Lou had sex a while ago and I asked him to be my boyfriend.” Zayn was grinning like the cat that got the canary.

“And?” Liam prompted. He didn’t know why but this news made him very happy. Probably because Zayn was happy.

“He said yes, our one month anniversary is this weekend and that’s why I asked for him to stay over. Okay, he’s probably missing me. See you in a bit.” Zayn kissed Liam’s cheek and skipped off to the shower where he could hear the faint voices of the two from far away then some other noises he wasn’t expecting.

‘Well’ he thought, ‘at least I won’t be a grandfather before I’m forty.’


End file.
